


Nothing Lasts Forever

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, bring a dozen boxes of tissues, major death, this will rip your heart out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Job gone wrong, Jim races to see his Husband one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever

Sebastian felt the knife enter his back, the assailant twisted it and ripped it from his back, Sebastian tried to move and counter, but found his body wouldn't respond as the shock set in. He slowly moved to go for his gun, his hand gripping it as he raised it to fire, a pained smile crossed his face before he stumbled to slump against the wall.

"Lucky bastard." Sebastian muttered, even as he felt the blood rushing from his body.. seems this is the end of the line. His hand was betraying him as it shook, making working his phone difficult until he was able to call Jim.

He waited as it rang, trying to steady his breathe... can't let on, it will hurt him and make this difficult... I don't want him hurting more then he will afterward. Sebastian blinked the tears away quickly, hearing Jim answer. 

"Sebby, Honey?" Jim had been waiting for the call, the job was simple surveillance, but it was risky, given the other targets.

"hey, James. Just wanted to let you know everything is set up." 

James... Jim listened intently, hearing the change to his lovers breathing. By now Jim knew his Husband as well as he knew himself. "Very Good, Sebastian, Are you alright?"

Sebastian bit back a groan as he shifted. "Y-yeah, just had a bit of trouble, but it's nothing, guy punched me in the stomach. i'll be home in a few." Oh sweetheart... why did I lie? 

that isn't that normal. "Sebastian, tell me what happened." Jim stood, already going for his keys.

"it's nothing, I'm fine, James, please don't worry." Sebastian blinked, trying to stand. need to move, he's going to get worried, like he already is.

"I'm on my way, Seb. I know something is wrong, keep talking." Jim rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time before jumping into his car. 

Sebastian couldn't hold back the shiver, the command in Jim's voice making him answer. "I set up the cameras as you ordered, but I got surprised while I was listening in on his phone call. I'm sorry, Sir."

Jim raced to the address, the businessman had been lucky, the jackass had gotten to his Sniper, his Tiger. No one ever touched Sebastian. "I am very proud of what you did, Sebastian, but that does not mean you give up. You hear me?"

not that I have a choice, Sebastian flinched when he stumbled trying to take a step, the blood lose making him dizzy. "O-of course, Sir. I will do my best."

Jim hit the wheel, nobody of importance was here to see him lose it. "That isn't good enough, you will stay awake. "

Seb smiled. "As you command, James."

Stop calling me that, that's serious talk...speaking that way is too foreboding, please. Jim stopped and ran into the building. "Floor?"

The Sniper's vision was blurring as he breathed harder. "I'm on three. Jimmy."

Jim looked around frantic for the stairs, his heart hammering as he ran up. "Tiger, remember when we met?" stay awake...stay awake for me.

Sebastian chuckled, the sound was quiet. "you had that stupid shirt on, but Jimmy was the first one i fell in love with, it was the clumsy, IT worker who won my heart. Finding the diamond underneath was a bonus."

Jim pushed into the third floor, dropping his phone as he hurried over. "And it was your strength and smile that won my heart."

Sebastian lifted his head, forcing his eyes to focus on Jim. "Y-you made it."

Jim pushed down everything he was feeling, wouldn't do any good to crash into sobs in front of Sebastian. "Like I could miss seeing a handsome man like you again?"

Sebastian moved to sit up, even as the action caused him pain and more blood loss. "Jimmy..."

Jim moved to sit beside him, taking Sebby's hand in his. "hush, I'm here now. everything's fine."

"shut up you idiot. for once you have to listen to me. don't close off again." Sebastian squeezed the Irishman's hand.

Jim felt a sudden lump in his throat. "you get no say, bass. I love you, no one else can match."

ever the stubborn man, Sebastian pulled Jim closer and kissed him lightly. "please, my deadly Spider. You have so much to share, just give them a chance."

Jim felt his breath hitch as he stayed close to his Tiger. "I-I can't promise t-that. You are my sun. what is a spider to do?"

Sebastian worked hard to fight even as he was leaning more on Jim. "A spider will crawl again, just like always. nothing lasts forever."

Jim couldn't stop the tears now, as he pulled Sebastian onto his lap, kissing their joined ring hands. "always, my love." 

Jim felt the body he was holding go limp as the sobs that had been threatening to overtake him finally hit, the tears falling onto the body of his Tiger, lover, best friend, right hand man, his heart....


End file.
